1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image forming system, a prognosis criterion setting apparatus, a prognosis apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a prognosis criterion setting method, a prognosis method, an image forming method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having an image forming function of forming and outputting an image on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper, when a trouble (sheet jamming, poor transfer and the like) obstructing the image forming function occurs, the use of the image forming function is limited, thereby causing an inconvenience to a user. Accordingly, before the trouble occurs or after the trouble occurs, it has been demanded to predict occurrence of a trouble and thus to rapidly take necessary measures such as replacement or repair of a corresponding part, thereby reducing time during which the use of the image forming function is limited.